


Untethered

by Meztli



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: How'd they end up like this?One moment they're fighting because of a girl... And then the next they're making out on the grass.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> There's many different scenarios in which Trunks and Goten could end up confessing to each other. This is just one of a few I've thought about, and the one I decided to go with.

How'd they end up like this?

One moment they're fighting because of a girl, wrestling on the ground and hurling cuss words at each other. And then the next they're making out on the grass, limbs tangled and moaning into each other's mouths.

They're kissing as if it's a kiss that's been building up for years, bubbling until it boiled over into a heated swapping of tongues. The truth is, it really is that. Nothing planned, but something that was bound to happen.

They’ve been receptive to each other's lips the very instant that they met halfway. Or was it him that kissed Trunks first?

Doesn’t matter, because dear gods, he's wanted this. For how long, he can't say. He can't even properly think right now.

All that's on his mind is how he's under his best friend and how his best friend is responding to his lips with equal enthusiasm.

And damn, is Trunks a good kisser. He kisses like he's done it a thousand times, with a number of people, and Goten knows this isn’t far from the truth.

He knows because Trunks tells him everything. His conquests and flings and romps. Meanwhile Goten has had to sit there and listen to him brag about his latest make-out sessions while trying to ignore the jealousy writhing pitifully in his belly.

All those times he's thought to have been jealous about Trunks having better luck with girls turned out to be a misunderstanding. He's been jealous of those girls. That they get to kiss Trunks and not him.

Well he’s kissing him now, and it feels heavenly. Feels right.

Feels… sudden. He remembers why he was upset with Trunks in the first place, and rolls away from under him, frazzled and red to the ears.

He sees how flushed Trunk's pretty face is, too, and how bruised his lips are, parted and huffing.

He's just so damn beautiful, and Goten's always been aware of this. But it hits him differently this time, looking at him. Especially in the state he's in.

His purple hair is disheveled because it was his hands who tousled it, and that blush on his gorgeous face? He's the one who put it there.

As much as he loves the vision in front of him, he's also reminded of what he'd seen earlier today and doubt sets in.

“What just happened?”

Trunks blinks, the haze behind his eyes evaporating as he takes in Goten’s shaken expression. "We um. We made out. Is-is that a bad thing?”

"It… I don’t know. I’m still trying to collect my head. I was mad at you.”

Trunks huffs out in exasperation, a crease in his brow deepening.

"I already explained it to you, Goten, she kissed me. How was I supposed to know you were dating? You never introduce me to any of your girlfriends."

It's true. He's always told himself that it’s to prevent girls from falling for Trunks, since he's arguably the hotter one. In reality it's because he knows that none of them could ever compare to Trunks, something that would be especially glaring were they standing side by side.

Goten doesn't even care about the girl they'd been fighting over anymore. What hurt him, what really did him in, was the way Trunks had just gone along with being kissed. Like it was nothing to him.

There may have not been a betrayal on Trunks's end, yet it still felt like Goten had been stabbed in the spine.

"It’s not even about her. I-It’s about... I mean, come on. You’re such a playboy. How do I know you’re not just making out with me for the heck of it?”

He regrets his words immediately. Trunks recoils as if he’d just been punched in the gut.

Oh no. Why'd he say that? He didn't really mean... He's just trying to make sense of it all.

“Really, Goten? Thought you knew me better than that.”

Trunks looks devastated. Furious. Disappointed.

In that moment, Goten feels that if Majin Buu resurfaced from the depths of hell and decided to shrink Goten into a jawbreaker, then he'd let him.

Trunks wipes at the corner of his eyes with a fist, reminding Goten of when they were children and would try to cover their pain and their tears with a facade of toughness.

Even then Goten loved him.

Yes, he realizes with a start, he loves him, his best friend. Always has, and it's not in a fraternal kind of way that he's mistaken it to be for all these years.

Those feelings have always been there, sitting away on a bookshelf and collecting dust, and only now has he finally decided to open them and give them a read.

"Trunks. Hold on. Trunks!"

Goten chases after him, launching up and into the air to trail behind his friend who’s speeding away from him.

Trunks may be just a titch stronger than him, but Goten is slightly faster, and he eventually catches up to the boy he's known all of his life, descending onto his back and wrapping his arms around him in a tight, desperate hug.

Trunks halts but shakes him off, bursting out a moderate flare of energy to send Goten a few feet away from him.

He's angry, Goten doesn't even need to look at his scowling face to know that. He can sense it rippling around him like a miasma, and not just anger. There’s hurt, there’s doubt, and it’s not the first time he’s felt this from him, but it’s the first time he’s started to understand the source of it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t really mean it like that.”

“So what’d ya mean, Son?”

“It’s just that..I don't want to lose you. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, and I don’t know. I need to know exactly what this means.”

“I thought you’d know. I mean, I’ve been dropping you hints left and right ever since I figured out my feelings for you. I know I should’ve told you directly, but, well, it’s hard. And I guess I didn’t want to lose you, either. So I thought maybe if I was subtle, you’d be able to pick up on it, since you’re good at reading almost everything else about me. I should’ve told you from the beginning that I… I love you.”

Goten sucks in air. It’s not the first time Trunks has said those words to him, but they’ve been delivered in a different context, in a different tone and setting.

Had he really been paying attention, Goten might have been able to read between the lines, not just in those three words but in everything else Trunks has said or done that may have given him glimpses into his heart.

The soft looks between them, the casual touches on a shoulder and arm. The laughter and tears that they’ve shared. It’s all been there, glinting in front of him, while Goten has been the one covering his eyes.

Still, admitting to his own feelings out loud does not come easily. His lungs are too full with anxiety and joy to let him form a coherent sentence. He’s gasping for oxygen, grasping for balance. He starts to shake. To cry.

Meanwhile Trunks, usually better at keeping his emotions in check, seems to be coming undone, too. He’s breathing hard and biting back the tears threatening to spill out. Still trying to keep up a tough exterior, but failing entirely.

His body language suggests that he’s tempted to take flight again, but is too terrified to do so. But he also looks a little hopeful, like he’s waiting for Goten to mirror his confession.

Goten knows he has to tell him how he feels, too, or else he may end up losing the most important person in his life. His other half. The person who’s been there with him from the beginning, and has always planned to be with till the end.

“I love you, too. I think I always have. I just didn’t… I was confused.”

He doesn’t know exactly at which point the feelings he has for Trunks shifted from a fraternal-type of bond to a love that runs so deep it permeates his entire bloodstream, but it really doesn’t matter. Because it’s there, and it’s not going to evaporate into the air like it does with every other person he’s tried to love.

In a few blinks of the eye, Trunks is there, winding his arms tightly around him as he sobs into his strong shoulders. They’re not sad tears. They’re tears of relief, of happiness, and maybe just a little bit of fear.

Fear that he can love someone so much and not know what to do with it. Are they going to stay friends? Should they stay friends? Should they be more? Can they be more?

He doesn’t realize he’s asking these questions out loud until Trunks answers them for him.

“I’m not leaving you. You’re stuck with me. Best friends forever, remember? Nothing is going to change except for now it’ll just be you that I’m kissing. That I’ll take on dates and hold hands with.”

Goten laughs, wiping the tears and snot off his face as he looks at his best friend (boyfriend?) in the eyes.

How did he not see his feelings before? They’re right there, shining down at him in the form of bright, blue eyes.

Trunks cups the side of his face and smiles sweetly at him, a few tears of his own escaping down to his jaw and landing on Goten’s cheek. They seal their lips together and remain like that for as long as their lungs hold out, floating in the air like two untethered souls made for each other, because that’s what they are.

Two halves of a whole. Two boys in love.


End file.
